


Size Matters

by Snickfic



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a big boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

It's not her first boat, not by a long shot, but with its moon pool, its decks upon decks of bunks and labs and diplomatic chambers, its tubes of seawater set aside specifically for the damned dolphin to swim through, the seaQuest is by far the largest sub Katie Hitchcock has ever been stationed on.

"Ah, Commander," Ben - _Lieutenant Krieg_ \- calls genially from behind her.

Which isn't to say the seaQuest is large _enough_.


End file.
